Kiseki Sentai
by UseMyImagination
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATED! Waktunya untuk melakukan gaya ala sentai! AYO, MANA GAYANYA! Pairing : GOM x Reader. Warning : Gaje, Abal, Humor Kreyes dan Gagal Total, OOC udah pasti. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Minna, ketemu lagi sama gw, author dgn cerita gak mutu. bukannya nerusin fanfic yg udah ada, skrg gw malah bermaksud bikin cerita humor yg GAGAL disertai romance yg GAGAL. sungguh knp GAGAL semua urusan gue. wahaha. ini ide gw dptin pas dengerin drama cd nya kurobasu. lgsng gw ketik soalnya takut ngabur nih ide. jd gw skrg gambling bikin cerita kek gni *doa* hufh, smoga tdk mengecewakan para readers.

disini gw bikin cerita GOMxReader krn emg jarang bgt ya, dan yg paling penting para GOM akan berpose ala super santet -EH- super sentai maksudnya, ahaha. ceritanya nti mereka bakal gw PAKSA buat meranin super sentai *dicolok gunting*. dan sperti fanfic xReader yg pernah gw baca, namauntuk readers gw kasih simbol [name]*copy style org*. yo! tanpa capciscus, hayok sagera baca!

**Warning** : Gaje, abal, humor krenyes, gak lucu, OOC.

**Pairing** : GOM x Reader

**Rate** : T

**Genre : **Humor and Romance

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Jadilah Pahlawan Untukku!**

* * *

Cuaca di luar sangat cerah, namun entah mengapa suasana suram terasa di ruangan itu. Apa sebabnya? Mari kita lihat.

Ruangan ini bukannya kurang pencahayaan, bukan juga kekurangan lilin dan lampu, bukan juga karena ada pemadaman listrik atau jangan-jangan orang yang punya ruangan ini belum bayar listrik? Sepertinya tidak. Tapi kenapa suram sekali terasa di sana? Lebih tepatnya kenapa suasana suram itu hanya ada di satu sisi bagian ruangan saja?

Di sisi ruangan yang suram itu, terdapat 6 pemuda dengan warna-warni yang cerah namun redup terasa. Mereka menggunakan pakaian yang agak sulit untuk dideskripsikan. Mereka duduk melamun di pojokan, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Apakah semangat hidup mereka sudah hilang? dan melayang entah kemana? Sepertinya tidak. Salah satu dari mereka bergumam sendirian, kelihatannya sedang kesal. Oh, tidak, ternyata semua terlihat kesal. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Bodoh, ini semua gara-gara [name]! Hidupku sial sekali! Memalukan!"

Di setiap sisi yang gelap, pasti ada sisi yang terang tak terkecuali ruangan itu. Terang, ah, lebih tepatnya sangat terang. Di sisi terang itu, ada seorang gadis muda dengan gaya tomboy dan rambut tidak karuan yang sepertinya sebaya dengan 6 pemuda warna-warni namun redup tadi. Ekspresi wajahnya kelihatan penuh semangat. Gadis itu terlalu semangat untuk ukuran anak SMA, dan juga terlalu berantakan untuk ukuran gadis remaja. Siapa dia? Benar! Itu kau!

"Jangan begitu! Ayo latihan lagi! Tinggal 1 bulan lagi tayang perdananya nih! Ayo tunjukkan semangat muda kaliaaaaan!"

"Tidak mau! Kami mogok latihan!"

"Kalian kenapa sih? Kalian sudah janji padaku akan melakukannya! Jadi ayooo…"

Para pemuda warna-warni itu kelihatan sudah muak dan ingin sekali pulang. Mereka merasa semua terasa sial sejak bertemu denganmu sebulan yang lalu.

.

.

.

* * *

**Kiseki Sentai**

Kuroko no Basuke Milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san

Kiseki Sentai adalah khayalan bejad sang author

* * *

**.**

**Sekitar Sebulan Yang Lalu.**

.

Kau sedang bosan. Kau duduk di sebuah kedai burger di dekat pinggir jalan. Sebenarnya ada hal yang sedang kau pikirkan. Terkadang kau tidak menyadari lingkungan sekitarmu karena terlalu konsentrasi berfikir, bahkan saat ada anak kecil yang menumpahkan minumannya ke sepatumu pun kau tidak peduli.

"Fuuh, dimana aku bisa menemukan orang yang cocok? Aku sudah cari kemana-mana namun tidak ada yang 'sreg' bagiku."

Saat sedang melihat ke arah jendela luar, tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang mengejutkanmu dan kau sontak berteriak keras.

"AAAAAAAHHHH! ITU DIAAAAA~"

Apa yang bisa membuatmu seterkejut itu padahal kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Oh, ternyata. Kau melihat segerombolan orang berseragam bertuliskan 'Teiko Basketball Club' sedang lewat di seberang jalan. Diantara segerombolan orang itu, kau tertarik pada 6 pemuda dengan warna rambut yang berbeda-beda layaknya pelangi yang berjalan beriringan. 'Sesuai dengan image yang kubayangkan selama ini', pikirmu setelah melihat 6 pemuda itu. Kau merasakan takdir pada pemuda – pemuda pebasket itu. Benar, ini takdir. Kau sudah menduga pasti kau bertemu dengan mereka dan akhirnya momen itu tiba.

Kau melihat mereka semakin menjauh dari tempatmu berada. 'Aku harus segera mengejar mereka!', batinmu berkata begitu. Kau pergi meninggalkan kedai burger tadi dan berlari sekencang mungkin mengejar gerombolan pemuda tadi. Oh, tidak mereka jalannya cepat sekali. Kau pun menambah kecepatan dengan sedikit mengenggak 'vanillashake' yang kau beli di kedai burger tadi. Sepertinya 'vanillashake' itu sedikit berefek pada kecepatanmu dan akhirnya kau berhasil mencapai mereka.

"CHOTTO MATTE, OMAERAAA~! HAH HAH HAH"

Tanpa sadar kau berteriak keras tepat di belakang mereka. Mereka sentak kaget seperti diserang mendadak oleh tegangan listrik 1000 Volt. Semua pemuda dalam gerombolan itu serentak mengalihkan pandangan padamu yang sedang kehabisan nafas, kemudian memasang wajah kebingungannya masing-masing yang mereka letakkan di tas mereka. Kau merasa sedikit aneh dipandangan beribu macam pasang mata kebingungan di sana.

"HAH HAH HAH HAH~"

Kau masih tak sanggup berkata-kata. Merasa tak ada respon darimu, mereka kembali berpaling dan jalan begitu saja meninggalkanmu. Mungkin mereka pikir, bukan mereka yang dipanggil dan kau tidak ada urusan dengan mereka sejak kau dan mereka memang tidak saling kenal.

"OI! Chotto Mattetteba!"

Semua pemuda dalam gerombolan tersebut kembali memandangmu dengan heran. 'Sebenarnya siapa yang dipanggil sih? Kenal saja tidak', kata mereka dalam hati.

"Bukan kalian semua! Tapi 6 orang warna-warni itu saja! Yang itu itu itu itu itu itu,"

"Hah?" Enam pemuda pelangi itu ber-HAH-ria setelah kau menunjuk mereka satu per satu.

"Iya, kalian! bisa bicara sebentar?"

Mereka memandangmu dengan tatapan heran, namun sepertinya mereka mau meluangkan waktunya. Gerombolan yang lain kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ketika sang pelatih menyuruh mereka duluan pergi dan meninggalkan pemuda warna-warni itu.

Kau terus saja memandangi pemuda pelangi dengan tatapan nafsu—OH BUKAN! maksudnya tatapan penuh penghayatan. Kau sedang mengobservasi mereka. Atas bawah depan belakang samping kanan kiri, ya ya ya ya terus, priiiiiit, maju sedikit sekarang mundur sedikit, sip. HAH! Bodoh, memangnya kau tukang parkir?

Kau terkagum-kagum dengan 6 keajaiban yang ada di hadapanmu. 'Warna rambutnya benar-benar berbeda, ternyata aku tidak salah lihat! Bahkan iris matanya berbeda!', gumammu dalam hati. Kau melihat warna merah, biru tua, biru muda, kuning, ungu bahkan hijau! Kau memasang wajah tidak percaya.

"Jangan memandang kami seperti itu! Seakan-akan kami pelaku tindak criminal," kata pemuda berambut biru tua dan berkulit eksotis-mungkin lebih tepatnya 'keling', dengan nada bicara yang kasar.

"Kok 'kami'? Itu hanya berlaku untukmu Aominecchi! Wajahmu memang penuh kriminalitas!", saut si kuning yang ada di samping rambut hijau.

Sesaat si kuning mendapat pukulan gratis di kepala dari si biru keling karena sautannya. Entah kenapa kau merasa mengenali wajah si kuning yang barusan bicara tapi kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Nyam….nyam…nyam…" Kau kini memandang pemuda rambut ungu dengan tinggi badan yang ekstrim. Kelihatanya pemuda itu suka sekali makan, terlihat dari plastik kresek garis-garis merah putih konbini mirip dengan plastik belanjaan pasar ibumu yang ia bawa, semua berisi cemilan.

"Kau ini siapa nanodayo? Apa maksudnya mau bicara dengan kami?" Kini pandanganmu teralih pada si ramah lingkungan. Setelah kau perhatikan, walaupun kelihatan judes tapi dia tampan juga, apalagi bulu mata di bagian bawahnya sungguh menggoda.

Kau tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan si ramah lingkungan dan kembali mengobservasi sisa 2 pemuda yang ada di belakang 4 pemuda setinggi batang pinang berlumpur yang biasa digunakan untuk lomba panjat pinang. 'Mereka pendek sekali dibanding 4 orang ini!', pikirmu. Untung saja kau tidak mengatakan isi pikiranmu di depan mereka, kalau tidak, mungkin tanpa sadar besok kau sudah bangun tidur di kamar ICU Rumah Sakit terdekat. Kau tidak bisa melihat mereka berdua dengan jelas karena terhalang 4 tubuh super besar di hadapanmu.

Kau berusaha mendekati 2 pemuda berikutnya. Kau seperti melihat 2 orang yang sama dengan sedikit perbedaan tinggi badan, bentuk mata dan tentunya warna rambut. Ekspresi wajah keduanya sama ratanya—oh, maksudnya sama datarnya seperti triplek, namun yang berambut merah punya pandangan mata tajam dan lagi iris matanya berbeda warna, sungguh indah.

"Kalian! KALIAN! BENAR-BENAR ORANG YANG KUCARI SELAMA INI?! AKHIRNYAAAA"

Kau tidak memperdulikan wajah bingung pemuda-pemuda tampan di hadapanmu ini. Kau hanya perduli bahwa kau sudah menemukan sekelompok orang yang cocok dan sesuai dengan imagemu selama ini. Enam pemuda tampan yang akan membela kebenaran, itulah tujuannya.

"Kalian! Mau jadi pahlawan untukku?!"

"Maksudnya bagaimana-ssu? Perasaan tadi kau memandang Aominecchi dengan tatapan seperti melihat kriminal terminal-ssu, kenapa sekarang minta jadi pahlawan?"

Sekali lagi, orang itu mendapatkan pijatan gratis plus plus di kepala kuningnya. Tentu saja, pemijat plus plus handalnya adalah si surai biru tua dan juga keling.

"Nona, sedang ada masalah? Kalau ada masalah, lapor polisi saja, jangan minta bantuan kami."

Si rambut biru langit yang sejak tadi diam saja sekarang mulai angkat bicara namun tetap dengan wajahnya yang datar.

"Biarkan dia bicara, Tetsuya. Jadi, maksudmu apa? Jangan membuang waktu kami lama-lama."

Nada bicara si merah sungguh penuh aura berbahaya. Kau merasakan bulu kudukmu merinding saat memandangnya. Saat itu kau mengerti bahwa jangan cari masalah dengan orang ini. Awalnya kau takut bicara karena si merah memandangimu dengan tatapan mengerikan tapi akhirnya kau memberanikan diri angkat bicara.

"Maksudku….emmm…Kalian mau ya jadi SUPER SENTAI untukku?"

"HAAAAAAH?"

Permintaanmu disambut dengan 'HAAAAH' yang cukup panjang dan sanggup membuat semua orang di jalan memandangmu dan juga para pelangi itu dengan tatapan curiga. Dan sekali lagi dengan penuh semangat dan sambil menunjuk ke arah pemuda pelangi, kau menegaskan,

"Kalian, jadilah pahlawan untukku!"

.

.

.

* * *

Dou? ini baru chapter 1. blm ada kejelasan sih sbnrnya, cm yuk dicoba saja. kalo emg cukup menarik mgkn akan saya lanjutkan!

Continue or Delete?

Review Onegaishimasu! *bows*


	2. Chapter 2

akhirnya gw update, lanjut ajalah ke chapter 2. tapi segala sesuatunya sungguh maksa di sini krn gw kgak dpt ide, ya udahlah, ahahahaa~

DAN untuk yang review, favs, follow, pm dll daku ucapkan terima kasih. yo, arigatou! jgn lupa review lagi yawh! ahahaha

**Warning** : Gaje, abal, humor krenyes, gak lucu, OOC.

**Pairing** : GOM x Reader

**Rate** : T

**Genre : **Humor and Romance

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Aku akan mendapatkan kalian!**

* * *

"Kalian, jadilah pahlawan untukku!"

"HAAAH?"

"Jadilah SUPER SENTAI untukku!"

.

.

.

* * *

**Kiseki Sentai**

Kuroko no Basuke Milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san

Kiseki Sentai adalah khayalan bejad sang author

* * *

Kedip-kedip dan saling pandang.

Kedip-kedip lalu saling pandang.

Kedip-kedip kemudian saling pandang.

Selama kurang lebih 1 menit, 6 pemuda pelangi itu hanya bisa mengedip-ngedipkan matanya masing-masing dan kemudian saling pandang, lalu mengedipkan mata dan kembali saling pandang. Sepertinya mereka bingung denganmu dan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar. Bahkan si pemuda rambut biru tua sejak tadi berusaha membersihkan lubang telinganya takut-takut mungkin ada sesuatu yang tersangkut, tak disangka banyak kotoran yang mengeras disana, pasti orang ini jorok sekali.

"E-to.. nona, apa kau masih sadar dengan ucapanmu?", kata si ramah lingkungan memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Tentu saja."

"Lalu apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan-ssu?", saut si kuning.

"Jadilah super sentai untukku."

"Apa?" kata 6 pemuda itu berbarengan.

"Jadilah super sentai untukku."

"APA?" Sekarang si kuning dan hijau ikut-ikutan membersihkan telinga masing-masing.

"Jadilah super sentai untukku."

"HAH?"

"KUBILANG, JADILAH SUPER SENTAI UNTUKKU!", kau berteriak menggunakan mic yang entah dari mana kau dapatkan yang membuat mereka merasa seperti mendadak diserang angin ribut. "Seperti-HEROOOO SANJOU‼ Begitu!", lanjutmu sambil bergaya, kacak pinggang, mengedip genit dan membentuk tanda V dengan kedua jarimu yang kau posisikan di sudut matamu. Ternyata tingkat kenarsisanmu sungguh ampun tidak tertahankan.

Enam pemuda itu lagi-lagi hanya terbengong-bengong. Sebenarnya mereka bengong bukan karena tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu, tapi mereka cukup shock melihatmu, gadis yang bahkan tidak mereka kenal, tiba-tiba bicara ngaco dengan gaya ala idol kesasar.

"Tetsu, aku PASTI sedang mimpi kan? tidak mungkin kan di dunia nyata aku bertemu dengan gadis aneh tak dikenal bergaya ala 'pahlawan bertopeng' dan menyuruh kita untuk menjadi apalah itu."

"Kau sedang tidak tertidur, Mine-chin~ nyam nyam", jawab si surai ungu yang masih saja makan dan disertai anggukan si biru langit.

"ITU BUKAN GAYA PAHLAWAN BERTOPENG! MEMANGNYA INI DI ANIME SHIN-CHAN!", kau marah-marah karena gayamu disalah artikan.

"Tapi, Shin-chan kan ada disini. Ini orangnya-ssu," seru si kuning bertindik sambil menunjuk teman hijau yang tepat ada di sampingnya. Kata-katanya disambut baik dengan 'tendangan pinalti 3 point' di kaki oleh si hijau berkacamata itu.

"Kurasa itu gaya Sailormoon," saut si surai biru langit. Oh tak disangka si wajah datar itu tau tentang sailormoon. Apakah itu tontonan masa kecilnya? Entahlah.

"INI JUGA BUKAN GAYA SAILORMOON!"

Hah. Kenapa jadi membahas masalah gaya, ya sudahlah.

"Atsushi, telepon polisi, atau langsung saja telepon RUMAH SAKIT JIWA TERDEKAT, sepertinya mereka kehilangan salah satu PASIEN nya." Ucap si merah dengan penuh penekanan.

"Baik, Aka-chin~"

"WOI! JANGAN MENGANGGAPKU ORANG GILA!", kau semakin menaikkan nada bicaramu, sepertinya kau sudah cukup emosi dengan semua tanggapan LUAR BINASA mereka.

"LALU KALAU BUKAN GILA APA NAMANYA!", jawab si biru tua keling penuh napsu bagaikan beruang hutan mau tangkap mangsa.

"KAU TIDAK USAH TERIAK-TERIAK!"

"KAU DULUAN YANG TERIAK-TERIAK TADI!"

"SUDAAAAAH! KALIAN JANGAN BERANTEM DONG-SSU!"

"KISE! KENAPA KAU MALAH IKUT-IKUTAN TERIAK?!"

Kalian bertiga malah melakukan kompetisi bakat 'Who Want To Be The Best Screamer' di tengah jalan. Si biru langit dan hijau hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala layaknya penonton konser band rock metal melihat aksi kalian. Sayang sekali mereka tidak menggelengkan kepala sambil mengancungkan jari ke atas di depan wajah mereka, padahal mungkin saja itu akan menjadi tontonan menarik bagi warga sekitar.

*CKRIS* *CKRIS**CKRIS*

Kau mendengar 'melodi' yang cukup mengganggu, dari mana asalnya? Tentu saja, berasal dari 'melodi gunting' milik tuan muda merah menyala yang sedang menatap kalian bertiga yang sejak tadi malah melakukan audisi bakat.

"Hentikan, Daiki, Ryouta dan-err….Dare?!"

"Panggil aku [name]."

"Heh~ kupikir orang gila tidak ingat nama mereka," JLEB! kata-kata si ungu sungguh menusuk hatimu. Kau hanya bisa memberikan pandangan penuh arti 'aku bukan gila' padanya. Dia cuek saja dan malah melanjutkan urusannya dengan bungkusan belanjaan ibumu—EH, salah, bungkusan cemilannya.

"Begini, [name]-san. Kami tidak punya banyak waktu jadi tolong, aku sangat minta tolong, benar-benar minta tolong, kau tidak main-main dengan ucapanmu."

Kalau melihat dialog si rambut api mungkin terasa biasa saja, tapi bagi yang melihat langsung dia bicara, kau bisa merasakan aura hitam disekeliling tubuhnya. Sepertinya dia sudah siap kapan saja untuk membotakimu dengan gunting bawaannya.

"Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin kenalan dengan kalian. Siapa nama kalian?"

"Murasakibara Atsushi."

"Midorima Shintarou."

"Aomine Daiki."

"Kise Ryouta."

"Akashi Seijuuro."

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

Mereka menyebutkan nama bergantian seiring bergantinya pandanganmu dengan mereka satu per satu. Entah kenapa posisi mereka berdiri sekarang bagaikan tangga dengan dekorasi warna bagai pelangi disertai bunga-bunga bermekaran yang berputar-putar disekitarnya.

"Baiklah, begini teman-teman."

'Orang ini dari tadi sok akrab sekali', pikir 6 pemuda itu berbarengan.

"Aku sedang mencari orang-orang yang punya bakat alami menjadi pahlawan untuk memerankan serial tv khusus super hero. Aku sih maunya macem-macem sentai gitu. Setelah melihat kalian, aku sungguh terharu, akhirnya aku bertemu dengan calon-calon aktorku yang selama ini aku cari. Oh, tidak, sekarang aku merasa sungguh terharu sekaligus bahagia!", serumu penuh semangat dan gaya yang berlebihan. Kau bicara sambil mengepalkan tangan kananmu ke atas dan tangan kiri mencengkram dada ratamu.

Melihat gayamu yang berlebihan, mereka semakin yakin mereka sedang bicara dengan orang gila.

"Heh, Nona eerrr….ah, [name]. Sepertinya tadi pagi kau lupa minum obatmu deh!"

"HAH! Sudah kubilang, aku bukan orang sakit jiwa! Lagipula! Aku tidak bohong. Aku memang sedang mencari orang untuk dijadikan actor super hero,", jelasmu pada mereka yang sejak tadi sudah mulai pijat-pijat kepala.

"Bagaimanapun juga kau terlihat seperti anak SMA biasa nanodayo, mana mungkin seorang pencari bakat dari stasiun tv. Lagipula kenapa harus super hero nanodayo! Memalukan saja!", seru si hijau yang mengaku bernama Midorima kini berusaha membenarkan kacamatanya yang hampir pecah karena efek shock bertemu denganmu.

"Sudahlah. Ini buang-buang waktu. Lebih baik kita pergi. Ayo, minna," perintah orang bernama Akashi Seijuuro itu.

"Hai." Sepertinya mereka sangat menurut pada si merah itu.

Kau tidak mungkin diam saja melihat mereka pergi. Kau sudah susah payah menemukan orang yang cocok dan sekarang kau ditolak mentah-mentah tanpa ada pernyataan 'Kami menolak' dari mereka.

"STOP! Dengarkan aku dulu! Aku mohon! AKU MOHON!", kau menahan jalan mereka dan memohon penuh kesungguhan.

Melihatmu yang tiba-tiba berwajah serius memohon untuk didengarkan, akhirnya salah seorang dari mereka mulai bersuara, apa dia hanya merasa kasihan pada orang yang dia pikir 'orang gila' ini? entahlah.

"Minna, tidak bisa kita dengar penjelasannya dulu? Setidaknya walaupun tidak bisa membantu, kita bisa memberikan solusi padanya, tidak apa-apa kan, [name]-san?", ternyata pemuda biru langit bernama Kuroko Tetsuya yang bicara.

"Baiklah. Tapi kami HANYA akan mendengarkan," Akashi memberikan ijin untuk kau bicara.

Wajahmu sekarang berbinar-binar. Kau menjelaskan semua pada mereka. Intinya kau adalah anak dari seorang pemilik stasiun tv terkenal di jepang. Setelah lulus SMA, kau meminta pada ayahmu untuk menyerahkan urusan acara tv anak padamu.

Ayahmu tau kau memang sangat menyukai anak-anak dan bermimpi bekerja di bidang acara tv terutama acara tv untuk anak.

Namun sebagai gantinya, kau diwajibkan membuat acara tertentu, karena ayahmu ingin melihat kesungguhanmu dalam bidang ini dan acara khususmu harus punya rating yang tinggi. Sebenarnya tema untuk acara tv nya bebas saja, tetapi karena kau sangat tergila-gila pada seri super hero, seperti kamen rider, sentai, bahkan srikandi dan gatot kaca, akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk membuat acara tv super hero dan kau memilih sentai. Lagipula seri super hero juga merupakan idola anak-anak dan remaja masa kini.

Untuk mewujudkan imajinasi liarmu itu, kau mencari orang-orang yang cocok dengan image sentai yang penuh warna, dan akhirnya bertemu dengan mereka. Sebenarnya sih, tidak harus mereka, hanya saja karena mereka warna-warni dan juga punya wajah yang cukup –AHEM- menggoda jadi kau beralasan mereka cocok untuk peran ini.

Pemuda pelangi itu memperhatikan ceritamu dengan seksama dan kau mulai merasakan adanya secercah harapan, tapi kau mengacaukannya hanya dengan beberapa kalimat lanjutan.

"Tapi, kalau aku perhatikan ada yang aneh dengan komposisi kalian. Apa ya?"

"Apa yang aneh-ssu?"

Kau berfikir keras sambil memandangi mereka dan kemudian menyebutkan kata keramat yang seharusnya tidak diucapkan.

"AH! Yang 1 orang tingginya keterlaluan, 3 orang terlalu tinggi dan 2 orang lainnya terlalu pendek! Jadi tidak seimbang, padahal kalian main basket kan?"

PRAAAANGGG! Sepertinya hati pecah belah milik 2 pemuda yang disebut 'pendek' bahkan 'terlalu pendek' telah jatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping mendengar ucapanmu yang sama sekali tidak melihat situasi dan kondisi.

Tidak ada perubahan ekspresi wajah yang berarti dari 2 pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya itu. Wajah mereka tetap saja datar, tapi ada satu yang berubah yaitu posisi mereka berdiri. Akashi dalam posisi menyodorkan gunting ke arah Kuroko, sedangkan Kuroko sudah memasang kuda-kuda dan siap meng-ignite pass gunting tersebut ke arahmu.

"EH? Jangan arahkan gunting itu padaku! apa-apaan kalian berdua, mau membunuhku ya!"

"Salah sendiri kau menyebutkan kata 'itu' nanodayo," sahut Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Hah? Kata 'itu'? Kata yang mana? 'aneh'? 'tidak seimbang'? 'tinggi'? atau 'pendek'?", sepertinya kau memang sudah siap untuk menjadi sasaran kemurkaan raja setan dan dewa kebaikan yang berubah jadi setan karena satu kata darimu.

Akashi dan Kuroko sudah kembali ke posisi siap menyerang, tetapi yang lain berusaha menahan mereka jadi kau selamat.

"Jadi-kalian mau kan?" sekali lagi kau bertanya.

"Aku kan bilang, 'Kami HANYA akan mendengarkan'. Itu saja. Jadi sudah kan? ayo, minna, pergi." Lagi-lagi kata-kata Akashi membuatmu sebal. Sungguh tega sekali cara bicaranya, tapi siapa yang tidak akan tega setelah dikatai dengan kata yang mereka benci.

Mereka pergi begitu saja meninggalkanmu sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Mereka pikir, ada-ada saja kelakukan orang.

Harapanmu dijatuhkan begitu saja. Kau kesal pada mereka, tapi disaat yang bersamaan kau merasa hanya mereka yang cocok, entah mengapa. Kau sudah merasakan takdir diantara kalian. Jadi kini kau sudah bertekad. Tekadmu sudah sebulat-bulatnya kepala biksu kuil dekat rumahmu. Penuh semangat membara api konoha disertai mode manusia super saiyan, kau berteriak ke arah mereka,

"POKOKNYA AKU PASTI AKAN MENDAPATKAN KALIAAAAAAAN~! LIHAT SAJA NANTI~!"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Bagi minna yang udah baca, thx bgt. Ya udah pasti cemen abis cerita gw. Bodo ah, saya emg author gagal Ahaha. gw mau bikin mereka agak gelo gt sih, tp gatau berhasil apa gak deh, ahahaha *ketawa nista*

Review please~


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning** : Gaje, abal, humor krenyes, gak lucu, OOC.

**Pairing** : GOM x Reader

**Rate** : T

**Genre : **Humor and Romance

CEKIDOOOOT!

* * *

**Kiseki Sentai**

Kuroko no Basuke Milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san

Kiseki Sentai adalah khayalan bejad sang author

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Ayo, coba gaya!**

* * *

.

.

Sebulan kemudian setelah pertemuan kalian.

.

.

.

Aura gelap terasa di sudut ruangan. Mereka sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Mereka ingin pulang.

"Aku mau pulang saja!", Aomine Daiki sedang bicara sekarang sembari merapikan barang-barangnya.

"TIDAK BOLEEEEH!", kau berteriak di telinganya lagi-lagi menggunakan mic yang entah dari mana kau dapatkan. Apa kau sangat terobsesi jadi idol sampai-sampai kau membawa mic kemana-mana?

"[name]-san, jangan gunakan mic-mu lagi, telingaku sakit," keluh kesah seorang yang punya keberadaan minim ternyata cukup berarti. Tak lupa, dia berkata sambil menutup telinganya yang pengang.

"Ah, gomen, Tetchan. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" sepertinya kau sangat perhatian dengannya. Ehem.

Hari ini pertama kalinya kalian berlatih gaya ala sentai. Kau menyuruh mereka untuk meniru gaya sentai yang mereka tau sebagai referensi. Tapi sepertinya tidak berjalan lancar.

"Kenapa kau tidak membuat dialognya saja langsung nanodayo, kita kan tidak perlu repot begini."

"Tapi Shin-chan, aku tidak punya ide untuk buat skenario."

GUBRAK!

"Ano, [name]-cchi, jadi sejak tadi kau menyuruh kami bergaya karena kau tidak punya ide? Bagaimana caranya kau mau membuat acara tv bagus kalau ide saja tidak punya."

"AH? EH? EMM…MASA BODOH!" kau ngambek.

"[name]-chin~ badanku gatal-gatal, apa baju ini sudah dicuci?", kata Murasakibara sambil menggaruk-garuk bokongnya. Sebenarnya bukan salah bajunya, tapi mungkin si besar ungu itu lupa mandi tadi pagi.

"Dan kenapa kita harus pakai kostum seperti ini sih? Seperti orang bodoh, aha ha ha ha," Aomine bicara disertai tawa yang menyakitkan. Semalukan itukah dia memakai baju seperti itu?

Mari kita lihat pakaian seperti apa yang mereka kenakan.

Mereka memakai kostum super ketat ala sentai dan tentunya sesuai warna rambut mereka masing-masing. Tak lupa dihiasi dengan garis-garis berwarna putih seperti pola bola basket. Di punggung mereka berkibar bendera merah putih yang siap dihormati—ehem, maaf. Maksudnya di punggung mereka ada jubah panjang berbentuk seperti sayap yang cukup panjang menutupi pundak. Tidak seperti sentai biasanya, mereka tidak pakai penutup kepala seperti helm, tapi hanya memakai penutup mata berbulu, alasannya sih kau ingin menunjukkan rambut mereka dan menunjukkan pada pemirsa bahwa itu rambut asli bukan dicelupkan ke pewarna cap kodok yang dijual dipasaran.

"Jangan bicara begitu, kalian keren kok!" serumu dengan gaya ala guru guy sambil mengancungkan jempol dan menunjukkan senyum pepsoden 5 jari.

DUAK!

"APANYA YANG KEREN‼", teriak mereka bersamaan sembari memukul kepalamu.

"Aduh! Sakit!"

Setelah merasakan pukulan super sakit itu, kalian terus saja berdebat tentang pakaian mengerikan yang sedang mereka pakai. Sebenarnya, kostum itu belum dalam tahap yang sempurna, namun karena kau ingin sekali cepat-cepat latihan gaya sentai maka dipaksakanlah menggunakan kostum ala kadarnya.

"Hentikan berdebat," sang ketua geng akhirnya bicara—siapa lagi kalau bukan ranger merah kita, Akashi. Mahluk merah itu sejak tadi berusaha untuk membenarkan jubahnya—karena kebesaran—tubuhnya yang mungil jadi terpendam di dalam jubah itu tetapi dengan begitu tubuhnya yang menggunakan pakai ketat jadi tidak begitu terlihat—fuuh, syukurlah.

"Oi, Akashi. Kau tidak malu pakai kostum konyol seperti ini?" Aomine bertanya pada Akashi dengan nada kesal—yang ditanya hanya mengangkat alis.

"Memang kau pikir apa yang aku rasakan sekarang, Daiki?" Wajah dan tatapan Akashi mendingin secara tiba-tiba sukses membuat Aomine merinding. Aomine hanya bisa menelan ludah dan tidak bertanya lagi.

Akashi pun melanjutkan, "—sudahlah, cepat selesaikan ini. Kalau tidak, sepertinya gunting kesayanganku sudah tidak sabar ingin minum darah segar," Akashi mengelus-elus gunting merah kesayangannya sembari senyum mengerikan.

"Hiiiiii….ranger merah paling berbahaya yang pernah ada," kata kau dan kisedai (minus Akashi tentunya) bersamaan.

Kau berjalan ke hadapan mereka dan berkacak pinggang, "Sip, lakukan dari awal secepatnya sebelum kita—" Kau melirik sejenak ke Akashi yang masih menyeringai, sukses membuatmu menelan ludah, "—ya, sebelum **kemusnahan generasi sentai **terjadi."

"HAH?"

"Sudah tidak usah protes, lanjutkan! Dari awal!"

Mereka pun bersiap-siap pada posisi masing-masing. Mereka berdiri sesuai dengan warna mereka. Murasakibara dipinggir sebelah kanan, sebelah Murasakibara ada Midorima, di paling kiri ada Aomine lalu Kise dan Kuroko sedangkan Akashi sebagai pemimpin para sentai berada di antara Kise dan Midorima. Jika diurutkan, Murasakibara-Midorima-Akashi-Kise-Kuroko-Aomine.

"Oke? _Action_!"

Aomine mulai bergaya memperlihatkan otot-ototnya seperti para petinju, "Uhhh..uhhhh. yeaaaah…Kiseki _Blue_—Aomine Daiki!"

Satu siku kesal muncul.

"Kiseki _Black_—Kuroko Tetsuya—" Kuroko membungkukkan badan,"—_desu_."

Dua siku kesal muncul.

Lanjut Kise bergaya model sedang berjalan di _catwalk_ sambil lambai-lambai tangan, "Kiseki _Yellow_—Kise Ryouta-ssu yooooooo~ teheee.." Tangan kanannya memukul kepalanya sendiri sembari menjulurkan lidah.

Tiga siku kesal muncul.

"Kiseki—nyam nyam—_Purple_—Kraus Kraus—Murasakibara—Chomp Chomp—Atsushi—Glup, aaaah…EEERRRGHH~" ucap Murasakibara sembari makan Maiubo dan minum jus rasa anggur lalu bersendawa.

Empat siku kesal muncul.

"Ki—seki," Wajah Midorima mulai memerah,"—_Green_, Midorima Shintarou," Midorima berusaha sok _cool_ dengan menaikkan kacamatanya, "—nanodayo."

Lima siku kesal muncul.

Akashi mengibaskan jubah dan bergaya setengah berjongkok seperti preman ketinggalan jaman—seandainya saja dia menggunakan rambut _regent style _mungkin akan benar-benar terlihat seperti preman ketinggalan jaman—tolong jangan dibayangkan ya! AHAHAHAHA.

"Kiseki _Red_—" Akashi mengacungkan gunting merah kesayangannya, "—Akashi Seijuuro."

Enam siku kesal muncul.

"Kami berenam Basket Sentai—Kiseki Sentai! _Basuke Kitaaaaaa_!"

DUAAAAR! –ada efek suara ledakan disertai asap warna warni dibelakang mereka.

Tujuh siku kesal muncul. Kau diam.

"Kami berenam Basket Sentai—Kiseki Sentai! _Basuke Kitaaaaaa_!"

DUAAAAR!

Mereka diam menunggu reaksimu lalu,

"Kami berenam Basket Sentai—Kiseki Sentai! _Basuke Kitaaaaaa_!"

DUAAAAR!

Diulang lagi. Kau masih diam. Wajahmu menghitam. Delapan siku kesal muncul.

"Kami berenam Basket Sentai—Kiseki Sentai! _Basuke Kitaaaaaa_!"

DUAAAAR!

Bertumpuk-tumpuk siku kesal sudah menutupi seluruh wajahmu sampai-sampai mereka sudah tidak bisa mengenali wajahmu lagi.

"Kami—"

DUAAAAR!

"Kami—"

DUAAAAR!

"Kami—"

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Kau berteriak lagi menggunakan mic, membuat mereka menutup telinga rapat-rapat, "AKU TAU! TIDAK USAH DIULANG-ULANG! LAGIPULA DARIMANA ASALNYA LEDAKAN ITU, HUH?!"

"Dari sana," Kuroko menunjuk ke pojok ruangan bagian belakang. Ternyata ada radio. Radio itu memutar suara ledakan sejak tadi.

DUAAAAR!

DUAAAAR!

DUAAAAR!

Radionya pun tak ada hentinya memutar adegan suara ledakan. Kau _facepalm_.

DUAAAAR!

Akhirnya, kau tak memperdulikan radio tersebut. Bisa terlihat garis-garis hitam seperti yang ada di komik-komik pada radio tersebut karena tak diacuhkan oleh kalian.

"KALIAN! APA-APAAN GAYA KALIAN TADI!"

DUAAAAR!

"Itu gaya yang kami dapatkan saat berdiskusi tadi-ssu," seru Kise masih dengan pose ala modelnya.

DUAAAAR!

"Masih bagus kami punya ide, daripada kau, kerjanya menyuruh-nyuruh saja," cerocos Aomine sembari mengupil. Bayangkan, pahlawan seperti apa yang suka mengupil?

DUAAAAR!

"Ya kalau begitu gayanya yang keren dong! Masa begitu! Kalian seperti grup lawak!"

DUAAAAR!

"Tapi itu ide dari Akashi-kun," ceplos Kuroko tanpa sadar sudah mempermalukan seseorang. Orang yang disebut namanya cuma bisa sok gaya sambil ancung-ancung gunting.

DUAAAAR!

"Dari Akashi-kun?" Kau memandangi orang yang bersangkutan dan dibalas tatapan mengerikan. Kau hanya bisa tertawa garing, "Ha ha ha—" habisnya, mana mungkin kau melawan raja setan itu. Jadi tidak bisa protes.

DUAAAAR!

"Aku hanya ikutan saja nanodayo. Padahal ini memalukan!" lanjut Midorima yang masih merah-merah malu-malu. Kau cuma bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkahnya ditambah lagi sejak tadi—

DUAAAAR!

DUAAAAR!

DUAAAAR!

"SIAPAPUN! KUMOHON—"

DUAAAAR!

DUAAAAR!

DUAAAAR!

"—TOLONG MATIKAN RADIO SIALAN ITU! BERISIK! KALAU PERLU BUNUH SEKALIAN!"

DUAAAAR!

DUAAAAR!

DUAAAAR!

Entah kenapa volume suara radio itu malah semakin keras. Sepertinya radio itu marah karena dicueki.

DUAAAAR!

Pada akhirnya, Murasakibara—yang sejak tadi hanya makan—menghampiri sang radio dan mematikannya. PIP.

"Kasihan sekali kamu, Radio-chin. Kamu pasti kesepian karena kita cueki ya? Hiks.." Murasakibara mulai ngaco bin selamet. "—semoga hidupmu bahagia di alam sana."

"JANGAN BICARA DENGAN BARANG ELEKTRONIK!"

Capek. Tidak hanya capek teriak-teriak tapi juga capek meladeni mahluk-mahluk abstrak ini. Sejenak kau berfikir, apa mungkin ini bukanlah yang seharusnya terjadi? atau memang bukan mereka lah orangnya? Tapi—kau memandangi mereka—mereka warna-warni dan juga tampan jadi cocok! Batinmu dalam hati. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan konsep persentaian dalam otakmu.

Kau berusaha menenangkan diri dengan memijat-mijat kening sesaat.

"Baiklah, mari kita bahas gaya kalian tadi. Aku tidak bisa protes karena—" Kau melirik Akashi diam-diam. "—kurasa itu bagus juga." Ya, itu yang kau katakan pada mereka padahal dalam hati kau berkata '_Karena masih sayang nyawa_.'

"—Hanya saja, mungkin harus ada yang diperbaiki, begitu.." lanjutmu berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung seseorang kalau tidak, akan ada paket _scissor_ _special attack_ darinya. "—supaya sesuai dengan _image_ sentai. Ehem."

Mereka memperhatikanmu dengan seksama. Tumben sekali. Atau mereka juga takut dengan sang pengusung ide? Entahlah.

"Pertama, Daiki—" kau memandang Aomine dengan tatapan malas, ya sebenarnya kau malas berdebat dengannya karena akan berakhir pertengkaran sambil teriak-teriak. "—kenapa kau pamer otot begitu? Kurasa Akashi-kun tidak akan mengusulkan seperti itu."

Akashi angguk-angguk.

"Kata Akashi, kita harus menunjukkan kelebihan kita. Habisnya bagian yang keren dariku adalah otot dan kulitku 'kan?" katanya dengan bangga. Sisi hidungmu naik turun mendengar pernyataan sok bangga darinya.

"KATA SIAPA, HUH?"

"KATAKU LAH! Yang bisa mengatakan **aku** **keren** hanya diriku saja, eh? LOH?" Aomine berusaha mempraktekan kata **keren** pada _catch phrase_-nya (note : Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya diriku saja) namun hasilnya sesuai dugaan—SUNGGUH SESUAI KENYATAAN.

"Ya, itu benar," kau mengangguk dengan wajah penuh kepuasan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA," sedangkan Kise tertawa terguling-guling. Yang lain berusaha menahan tawa bahkan ada yang menahan kentut. Akhirnya, Kise pun mendapatkan pijatan cuma-cuma lagi dari Aomine.

"Lalu, Tetchan—" katamu lirih. "—tidak ada sentai di dunia ini yang memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan begitu!"

"Maafkan aku, [name]-san. Aku tidak mengerti jadi aku pakai cara yang biasa kupakai untuk memperkenalkan diri," balas Kuroko dengan tampang polos bak keset belum diinjak.

"Lagipula [name]-chin, memangnya di dunia ini benar-benar ada sentai apa?"

"Aku tau! Biar saja! Itu kan salah satu khayalan anak remaja perempuan masa kini! Jangan menghancurkannya seenakmu."

"HAH?"

"Sejak kapan impian anak perempuan jadi begitu? Kukira impian anak perempuan adalah bertemu lelaki tampan seperti di otome games nanodayo," kata Midorima, sepertinya dia sudah _expert_ dalam bidang ini, "—bu-bukannya aku memperhatikan ataupun mengintip mereka main game ya!" Padahal dia sering lihat adiknya di rumah main otome games sambil teriak-teriak.

"Kurasa otakmu memang kurang waras, [name]!" Aomine ceplas ceplos sambil korek telinga.

Setelah ini, adegan disensor karena kau dan Aomine baku hantam menyebabkan timbulnya penyakit asam urat dan dakian.

"Baiklah, habis itu, Ryou-tan. Aku tau kalau kau model tapi masa iya sentai gaya ala model begitu? Dan apa maksudnya 'tehe' diakhirnya itu?!"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku nonton anime moe moe dan ada adegan itu jadi berusaha aku praktekkan-ssu. Imut 'kan? tehe!" Di akhir katanya, Kise lagi-lagi menjulurkan lidah sok manis.

Kau menangkap kedua pundak Kise dan mengguncang tubuhnya keras-keras, "Ryou-tan! Kau itu laki-laki kenapa malah nonton anime moemoe dan menirunya segala! Lagipula, sentai itu pahlawan keren! Tunjukkan kejantananmu bukan keperawananmu!" Eh? entah kenapa ada yang ambigu dengan kata-katamu.

Kau masih menguncang-guncang tubuh Kise sampai Kise merasa pusing 2000% keliling, " Hen—tikan, otak—ku berputar-putar-ssu!"

"AAAAARRRGGHHH!" Kau melepas Kise dan berteriak frustasi, sedangkan Kise jatuh perlahan sembari berputar seperti tisu toilet yang disiram di wc.

Kau mengalihkan pandangan ganas pada Midorima.

"Shin-chan! Kau juga jangan malu-malu begitu. Tidak ada super hero tsundere!"

"Aku bukan tsundere nanodayo!" protes Midorima sembari menutupi tubuhnya dengan jubah, sepertinya dia terlalu tsundere buat pakai kostum seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak gaya seperti pahlawan bertopeng saja?" katamu polos. "—'_Aku pahlawan bertopeng tsundereeee!_' Dan tertawa terbahak '_AHAHAHAHAHA_' sambil mengangkat kedua tanganmu seperti ini." Kau mempraktekkan gaya pahlawan bertopeng yang ada disalah satu anime.

"Sudah kubilang, aku bukan tsundere nanodayo! Kenapa harus pahlawan bertopeng?" Midorima bertanya-tanya, "—lagipula, pahlawan bertopeng bukan sentai."

"Loh? Bukannya Shin-chan suka nonton pahlawan bertopeng dan mengaguminya?" lagi-lagi dengan tampang inosen kau berkata. Ya, Shin-chan yang ada di anime Crayon Shin-chan suka nonton pahlawan bertopeng.

"SIAPA, HUH? JANGAN SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN SHIN-CHAN YANG ITU!"

Midorima berusaha melemparimu dengan berbagai macam barang yang ada didekatnya. Semua yang ada disana hanya diam saja melihat Midorima mengejar-ngejarmu. Serial drama siang bolong dengan judul '_Kejar Daku dan Kau Kulempar Ke Ring_' yang diperankan olehmu dan Midorima akhirnya berakhir dengan tepar dilantai karena kelelahan main kucing-kucingan.

Setelah berhasil meraih ritme nafasmu lagi, kau melanjutkan pembahasan, sekarang giliran Murasakibara.

"—Murapyon! Dari semuanya, kau yang paling mengerikan!"

"Apa maksudmu, [name]-chin?"

"Sendawamu diakhir perkenalan!"

"Maksudmu 'EEEERGGHHHH~'," dan Murasakibara mengulanginya lagi, "—EEEEERGGGGH, EEEEERGGGGH, EEEEERGGGGH, EEEEERGGGGH, AAAAHHH~"

"Sudah hentikan! Aku tidak mau membahasmu!"

Entah kenapa sendawa Murasakibara terasa seperti iklan minuman '_cepirit_'.

Kau teringat dengan orang terakhir yang seharusnya menjadi poin utama disini. Bagaimana pun juga keberadaannya adalah sebagai leader dari para sentai—kenyataannya dia juga leader para kisedai disini—tapi gayanya tidak menunjukkan kepemimpinan yang keren dan ancungan gunting malah menambah suasana horor.

"A—no, Akashi-kun. Kau jangan mengacungkan gunting. Mana ada pahlawan mengancungkan gunting, nanti anak-anak pada takut—" belum selesai bicara, Akashi sudah bertampang seakan mau memakanmu bulat-bulat, "—eto, jangan memandangku begitu. Ku-Kumohon!" Kau gemetaran. "—baiklah, baiklah, aku tidak akan protes!" Padahal Akashi belum bilang apa-apa, kau sudah kalang kabut.

"Kalau begitu kau mau yang seperti apa?" tanya Akashi padamu. Tumben-tumbenan tidak ada gunting melayang, ditambah lagi kata-katanya seakan mengijinkanmu untuk memberikan saran.

"Misalnya, kalau sentai suka pakai senjata yang keren seperti pistol atau katana! Nah, nah, nah, kurasa katana cocok dengan imagemu, Akashi-kun."

"Katana?"

"Iya, image tradisional kurasa cocok untukmu."

"Hmm. Baiklah, akan kucoba."

"Hei! Kenapa kalau sama Akashi kau tidak protes?" omel Aomine sembari mendorong pundakmu ringan. Kau memberikan pandangan mata 'mana-aku-berani-protes-bodoh'. Aomine pun ikut membalas pandanganmu yang seakan berkata 'ah-lo-gitu-aja-gak-berani' padahal dirinya sendiri ciut kalau berhadapan dengan Akashi. Akhirnya kalian main kontes debat melalui tatap menatap tanpa suara.

Setelah selesai berdebat dengan hasil seri, kau melanjutkan lagi pembahasan gaya mereka. "Kurasa kata-kata terakhir saat barengan itu sudah lumayan oke, apa tadi?"

Mereka bersiap di posisi masing-masing dan bergaya, "Kami berenam Basket Sentai—Kiseki Sentai! _Basuke Kitaaaaaa_!"

"EH? Tapi, tunggu dulu? _Basuke Kita_? Kalian itu sentai bukan kamen rider!"

(Note : **Basuke Kita** adalah plesetan dari **Uchuu Kita** _catch phrase_-nya Kamen Rider Fourze setiap dia selesai _henshin_).

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, kreatif kan? kita gabungkan sentai dan kamen rider-ssu!" seru Kise asal saja, "—lagipula, Akashicchi setuju."

Oke, mendengar nama itu disebut lagi kau jadi tidak bisa berkutik. Kau hanya mengangguk saja.

"Habisnya Tetsuya memberikan saran aneh kupakai saja itu," lanjut Akashi sambil mengalihkan pandangan menuju Kuroko. Yang dipandang hanya berwajah datar.

"Aneh?"

"Dengan kekuatan _ignite pass kai_, aku akan menghukummu!" Tiba-tiba Kuroko melakukan gerakan dorongan dengan tangan kanannya—entah kenapa terlihat seperti gaya KameHAHmeHAH. Ditambah lagi, saat mengucapkan itu wajahnya datar sedatar wajan di rumahmu.

Kembali _facepalm_. "TETCHAN! KURASA KAU HARUS HENTIKAN TONTONANMU ITU!"

"Habisnya aku tidak punya ide lain," balasnya tanpa dosa. "Atau mau pakai ide Murasakibara-kun?"

"Hee~ Aku?"

Kau penasaran dengan ide Murasakibara sampai-sampai tidak sadar memandanginya terus.

"[name]-chin, jangan melihatku begitu. Mau sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan memberikan cemilanku padamu!"

"DASAR PELIT! Lagipula, siapa yang mau minta, huh? Tunjukkan idemu padaku!"

Informasi baru sampai di otak Murasakibara. Sepertinya dari setadi dia tidak mengerti arti tatapanmu. Pikirannya melanglang buana dibuai renyahnya keripik kentang yang dipegangnya.

Murasakibara meletakkan keripik kentangnya dan beralih mengambil Maiubo yang ada di tasnya. Kau memperhatikannya dengan seksama apa yang akan Murasakibara katakan. Murasakibara mengacungkan Maiubo-nya.

"Kami berenam _Basket Angels_—Kiseki Sentai! _Basuke Peaaaachhhh_!"

Gedubrak!

Kau jatuh terjengkang. Tak hanya _phrase_-nya yang aneh, tapi cara bicaranya yang malas dan kekanakan menambah kesan mengerikan. Lagipula, untuk apa dia mengacungkan Maiubonya?

"KURASA ADA YANG SALAH DENGAN MASA KECIL KALIAAAAAAN!"

Latihan hari ini diakhiri dengan teriakan frustasimu. Sekian dan terima kasih.

.

.

.

.

TBC..

* * *

Ya, minna. Akhirnya ini gue update. Sori ya lama, soale ide ceritanya sempet mabur gitu. Yaudah lah yg penting udah update.

Maap yak kalo kurang lucu, selera orang juga beda2. Abisan setelah udah lama gak update ini fic, sense humor gue buat ini fic jadi hilang entah kemana.

Ini chapter langsung loncat ya, nanti ada flashback kenapa mereka mau jadi super sentai kok. Sepertinya ini fic pertama gue yang pake [name] reader ya? Gpplah. Disini reader manggil mereka pake nama2 panggilan unik kecuali Akashi krn reader gak berani sama Akashi. Kuroko jd Tetchan, Kise jd Ryoutan, Midorima jd Shin-chan *ngikutin panggilannya si shinchan dr anime crayon shinchan*, Murasakibara jd Murapyon tp Aomine cuma Daiki doang krn reader berantem melulu ma bang mine*apa hubungannya coba?*

Diatas ada beberapa parody, kek kamer rider fourze, sailormoon dan wedding peach. Nti gue juga mau bahas gaya mereka berubah kalo ini kan baru gaya mereka setelah berubah. Setiap member akan punya item buat berubah. Kalau ada yang punya saran dan ide maupun kritik buat kelanjutan fic ini dipersilahkan. Kalo bisa sih kasih ide buat kostum, dan gayanya mereka. bingung gue, udah lama gak nonton sentai, gue lagi membabat habis kamen rider sih.

Untuk fic gue yang lain, akan diusahakan update karena SAYA SUDAH LIBUR! UWAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Sip, gue akan sangat tersanjung jika anda semua mau memberikan review, fav, dan follow. Untuk supportnya selama ini gue ucapan terima kasiiiiiih!

So, mind to write some reviews? Douzo..


End file.
